


Summer Haze

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week Day 6 - Summer Haze</p>
<p>It's too damn hot, and Allen feels like he's melting into his paperwork. So, Lavi suggests an activity to cool them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Smut ahead. Tread carefully.

Allen sighed loudly, sitting back in his chair and brushing the hair away from his sweat lined forehead. It was just too damn hot. He didn’t even think temperatures could get this warm without some sort of Satanic ritual to summon hellfire from deep within the earth. It was the only explanation.

He had stripped down to only the essential clothing items — an old short-sleeved shirt he usually used for training or sleeping in and a pair of shorts. It was quite the change from his usually dapper appearance, but Allen couldn’t stand to be in his normal long sleeves, pants, and gloves. It was too much to wear. Even what little he had on now was more fabric than he wanted to have clinging to his sweat soaked body.

Picking up part of the report off his desk, Allen waved the paper in front of him like a fan. He sighed again. People weren’t meant for such conditions.

A sudden knocking at his door shook Allen out of his misery. He continued to fan himself, too exhausted to get out of the chair and open the door properly. “Come in,” he called, his voice weary from the heat.

The door flung open with a flourish, revealing a redheaded, half naked fool with a stupid grin on his face.

“Hey, Allen!” Lavi called walking into the room and sauntering over to the other boy. He sported the same, low-key attire Allen was, and although he looked just as sweat-stricken, he didn’t seem to mind the higher than average temperatures. “What are you doing?”

Allen hung off the back of the chair like an exhausted cat lounging in the sun, too tired and hot to put forth more effort than absolutely necessary — and sitting up straight was _not_ necessary. He continued to fan himself with the paper, his wrist working in slow, methodical strokes to blow air against his face. “I’m trying to do a report for my last mission, but I think I’m melting instead.”

Lavi chuckled and walked closer to Allen, looking over his shoulder at the contents of the desk. “Ooh, looks like you’re smudging the ink with your sweat, too.”

“What?!” Allen nearly shrieked, turning in his chair and reviewing the work he had done. Sure enough, the ink was smeared, no doubt from the high humidity. It wasn’t drying properly. “Dammit. I’ll have to do it over again.” Allen flopped back into the chair, letting his head hang in defeat.

“You need a break, Al. You look like you’re about ready to fall apart.” Lavi ran his fingers through Allen’s sweaty hair. He pulled the white locks away from Allen’s face, giving his skin a much needed reprieve. Allen’s hair was well past his shoulders now, and Lavi twisted the strands up until they were braided loosely, keeping the hair away from Allen’s neck.

Allen sighed. “Ah, that’s better. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I think your brain is fried from the heat,” Lavi chuckled, letting his fingers linger on Allen’s hair and neck for longer than they needed to. “Hmm… You want to take a break with me?”

Looking back over at his smudged report, Allen’s shoulders slumped. He knew he should finish what he started, but the task had been daunting before he screwed it up — now it looked twice as horrific. Standing up, Allen winced as he felt his skin stick to the wood of the chair.

“Yeah. I think I will. I need to get out of my room and cool off.”

Lavi grinned. “Well, if you’re looking to cool off, I have just the place in mind.”

Even the prospect of some reprieve from the heat was enough to clinch Allen’s approval. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Lavi carried a bag over his shoulder as they made their way to _‘this amazing spot,’_ as the redhead so eloquently described it to Allen. They had walked nearly a mile, away from the Order, down the steep cliff-side and into the forest not far from the road. Allen started to get tired, not being told where they were going or what they would even be doing when they got there. Lavi hadn’t even revealed the contents of his bag to the other boy, which only irritated Allen even more.

“Seriously, Lavi. I’m tired and hot. I don’t want to traipse through the woods,” Allen complained as he walked just a step behind Lavi.

The redhead smiled, pushing a branch out of his way as they meandered through what could only be called a ‘deer trail’. “Trust me, Al. You’re not going to be disappointed. I promise. We’re almost there. Just another minute.”

Huffing, Allen brushed his hair out of his face for what felt like the millionth time that day. He should have thought to get a hairtie or something from Lenalee. However, it was too late to bother with it now. Instead he did his best to not strangle his friend.

After they ducked around a few bushes and rounded some larger trees, Allen heard something — a tinkling, rushing noise that he couldn’t place.

“Sounds like we’re here,” Lavi said, turning to grab Allen’s hand and help him over a large rock that blocked their way.

When Allen hopped up on top of the large stone, his silver eyes widened and a smile slipped onto his face. “Holy crap.”

There before them, was a beautiful, winding river, with a gentle current and clear water. The river was lined with stones — mostly pebbles that clunked together as Allen and Lavi approached the water, but there were a few larger rocks that made for good lounging areas. Further up river there was a gentle waterfall, no higher than four feet tall, pouring over the rocks.

Lavi dropped his bag on one of the larger rocks and grinned over at Allen. “Well, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?”

“How the hell did you find this place?” Allen asked, walking up to the water and kneeling next to it. He dipped his hand in. The water was blissfully cool, giving him a nice reprieve from the hot, humid weather.

Lavi smiled and sat on the rock he had deposited his bag on earlier. Allen could now see a couple of towels pocking out from inside the bag. Lavi kicked off his shoes as he answered. “Lenalee told me. I had gotten pissed at Bookman one day a few years ago and wanted go somewhere to get away for a couple hours. She showed me this place.” Once his feet were bare, he stepped into the cool water, sighing as it chilled his skin. “I guess she did tell me to keep it secret, but I don’t think she’d mind if you knew.”

“I hope not,” Allen said, a smile finally gracing his features. He sat back on the loose rocks, his weight shifting them just slightly, and started to take off his own shoes as well. Tossing the boots behind his shoulder and away from the water’s edge, Allen stood up and joined Lavi at the base of the riverbed.

As soon as his burning, sweaty feet hit the water, he sighed in relief. “Oh, God. This is Heaven.”

“Ain’t it?” Lavi asked, wading in just a bit deeper, the water rising to his knees. He grinned as he toed a few of the rocks under the water.

“I just want to dive right in. It’s so refreshing,” Allen commented, walking in deeper.

An impish smile spread over Lavi’s face. “Let’s do it then,” he said, taking Allen’s hand in his and pulling him back to the shore.

“Do what?” the white haired boy asked, still in a daze over how amazing the water felt.

“Dive in. C’mon, Al! Let’s go swimming!”

“Wha?”

Before Allen could even protest, Lavi had stripped down and tossed his clothes aside against the rocks. In a flash, the redhead jumped back into the water. He was waist deep before Allen could find his words.

“Lavi, we shouldn’t…” The words died on Allen’s tongue as he stared at Lavi’s backside before the water obscured his view.

At the hesitation, Lavi turned around and dipped into the water up to his neck. “C’mon Allen! The water feels amazing!”

With a sigh, Allen smiled and shrugged, walking the few feet back to dry land. He supposed a quick dip wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he was just too hot. Turning to face away from Lavi’s gaze, Allen pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head and tossed it to the side next to Lavi’s pile of clothes. As he yanked off his shorts and added them to the heap on the rock, Lavi let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Allen froze for a second at the catcall, but quickly regained his composure and turned around to give Lavi a stern glare, heedless of his nude state. He walked into the water, quickly submerging himself in the cool stream and hiding his body. “Lavi, do I have to smack you?” he asked, swimming out to meet Lavi in the deepest part of the river. His toes could barely touch the bottom, but the redhead seemed to have no issue standing on the rocky bottom. Damn his short stature!

“Just appreciating the view, beansprout,” Lavi replied with a shrug.

“Well, appreciate the view a little quieter,” Allen grumbled, rolling his silver eyes. He ducked his head under the water, wetting down his hair and enjoying the full submersion. When he resurfaced, Allen sighed in relief. “Though, I do have to admit… This is pretty amazing.”

“Isn’t it? I can’t believe the water is this cool on such a hot day.”

Allen sighed happily. This was the relief he had been looking for since the heatwave had struck. He could finally feel his temperature dipping back down to comfortable levels and felt more relaxed than he had in days. “Thanks for bringing me here, Lavi.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Lavi asked, watching Allen as the other boy enjoyed himself. Allen’s white locks were plastered to his face, the water giving the usually white hair a dark gray appearance.

As Lavi’s eye scanned over Allen’s relieved face, he noticed something amiss. The redhead grinned. “Hey, Allen. You got something in your hair.”

“Hm?” Allen asked, looking up as if he could see what was stuck in his locks.

“Here, let me,” Lavi said swimming closer to the other boy and reaching out to pluck a leaf from the wet strands.

As Lavi was still able to stand on the bottom of the riverbed, it was easy for him to keep in one place. But the water pushed Allen down stream when he didn’t keep his arms and legs moving swift enough. He could barely touch the slippery rocks underfoot. Allen grabbed hold of Lavi’s shoulders and used him as an anchor to stop himself from floating off down the river.

Lavi’s hands automatically grabbed hold of Allen’s sides, pulling him in closer to keep the other boy steady. A blush raced over Allen’s face as their bodies slipped up against each other. Even in the cold water, their flesh was still hot to the touch. Each time their bodies met, it was like a gentle caress of flame against their skin.

“Don’t float away, now,” Lavi commented with a grin.

Allen looked up at the redhead and sighed. The sudden embarrassment washing away as quickly as it came on. “You’re just looking for a reason to touch me.”

“You touched me first, Al.”

“Perhaps, but I’m not the one trying to cop a feel.”

“Oh? You mean like this?” Lavi moved one of his hands down Allen’s side and grabbed a firm, round cheek. Allen squeaked at the intrusion, inadvertently pulling closer to the redhead and wrapping his legs loosely around his torso.

“Lavi!”

“What?” he asked, still grinning like an idiot.

“I thought we were here to cool down, not to heat up,” Allen replied. Though his tone sounded exasperated, he still had a tiny smile on his face.

“Can’t we do both?” Lavi asked, pulling Allen closer so that their chests were flush against each other.

Allen’s arms slipped around his neck as he sighed in irritation. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Please, you love it,” Lavi said, just before swooping in for a kiss. His hands raked up Allen’s back, pulling their slick bodies together as he bit and licked at the white-haired boy’s lips.

Allen made a noise in the back of his throat, but his body relaxed and he melted into the kiss easily. His fingernails dug into Lavi’s back, scraping over his damp flesh as he felt a tooth nick into his lower lip. As Allen hooked his legs around Lavi’s waist, increasing their skin to skin contact, he moaned softly and pulled back from the kiss. There was no mistaking what he’d felt pressed against his abdomen.

“How are you already hard? In this cool of water?” he asked resting his chin on Lavi’s shoulder. He was more amused than anything else.

“What can I say, Al? You are my inspiration.” Lavi leaned in and started to suck on Allen’s neck.

“Hnn. Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted…”

“Would you rather me write an epic poem depicting your beauty?” Lavi asked, pulling away from Allen’s neck just enough to ask the question.

“Please refrain.”

Lavi chucked, but said nothing in return. He moved his lips back down to Allen’s neck and continued to suck on the tender skin he found there. Grabbing Allen’s ass, Lavi ground his hips into Allen’s and bit back a moan. While Lavi was already hard, the other boy was only halfway there. However, that was quickly changing. Allen whined soflty, teeth digging into his already bruised and kiss-sore lips as they rubbed against each other. The water flowed in and out between them as they moved, cool and warm sensations intermingling in a way they’d never experienced before.

Moaning into Allen’s neck, Lavi looked up for a place to continue what he’d started. There was no way to brace himself where they stood at the moment, and the redhead craved the friction like a dog in heat.

Lavi spied a perfect place to continue their session. Just under the small waterfall, a few feet away, was an outcropping of rocks. Water flowed over it, but it was gentle enough not to cause them too much of a bother. He grinned.

“Allen,” he said, voice husky with need. “Over here.” He tugged Allen along with him, their hands still wandering over each other as they moved over to the rocks.

Allen caught on with Lavi’s plan almost on instinct, swimming over to the rocks with a hurried stroke.

Once they reached the spot, Lavi pulled Allen close and pushed his back against the stones. The rocks were worn smooth from years of water erosion, so it made for a comfortable resting place - if not a little hard. Once he was in position, Allen’s legs curled around Lavi’s body again, pulling him in close and kissing the redhead with a growing hunger.

“Lavi,” Allen moaned into the redhead’s mouth, his hips bucking against the other boy.

“Mm…” Lavi pushed harder, and no longer able to wait any longer, slipped his hand between their two bodies. By now, Allen was just as hard as Lavi was, and he grabbed their burning erections in one hand and rubbed them together.

“Aah,” Allen gasped, arms wrapping tightly around Lavi’s neck as he gasped into the water-slicked skin. “Oh, God. Lavi…”

The redhead was already too excited, and Allen’s moans only brought him closer to completion. His wrist pumped them faster, fingers tightening just slightly. “Allen…” he mumbled, his breath coming in short, desperate gasps — each one puffing against Allen’s neck and ear and sending shivers down his spine.

“Nn… Faster,” Allen whined, squirming under Lavi’s touches.

The redhead only just heard him over the sound of the rushing water, and complied immediately. His hand moved faster between them, stroking them harder and rougher to drag pleasure out both of them. The two Exorcists panted and huffed as they clung together against the rock, the end in sight.

Allen’s nails dug deep into Lavi’s shoulders as he came first, beating the other boy to the finish line. His body went rigid as Lavi continued to pump them both. With Allen’s cries of ecstasy, it didn’t take long for the redhead to bring himself to completion as well. By the end of it, they were both an exhausted mess clinging to the rocks to keep from floating away down river.

Lavi was the first to move, leaning into kiss Allen’s swollen lips with a gentle caress. “You ok?”

“Mm, yeah,” Allen replied, stretching his limbs carefully to make sure they still worked properly before letting go of the rock. However, he still clung to the redhead. “How about you?”

Still able to touch the bottom of the river, Lavi acted like an anchor for Allen. “Never better.” A lazy smiled spread over his face as he pulled in to kiss Allen once more.

When their lips separated, Allen gave the other boy a wry grin. “You brought me out here just to do this, didn’t you?”

“You think I’m that cunning? This was just a happy coincidence.”

“Why do I feel like that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard?”

Lavi gasped, fake indignation heavy in his voice. “Allen! You wound me to the core!”

Rolling his eyes, Allen pulled the redhead back in for a kiss. “Just shut up, you horny idiot.”

Lavi happily complied.

 


End file.
